Frozen
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: Kristoff is an iceman one time he meets up with Elsa, a girl that has the power to control ice and snow. After they become friends Elsa by accident harms Kristoff and runs to hide in her castle, while Kristoff forgets about her . Years later during Elsa's coronation Elsa becomes a runaway and is up to him to find out what is really happening and why Elsa looks so familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there and welcome to Frozen (again)**. **this is a story that has been bugging me for a while and i really wanted to give it a try, anyhow, the story is NOT on your typical writing way since I'm using Celtx to write it and I also wanted to give this a shot (although I discover I suck at it) anyway here I leave this If you read it and want to leave a suggestion I'm open to it since this is still a work in progress. Enjoy ^^**

*It starts in silence for a few seconds. Sudden footsteps sound coming closer and a shadow appears looming a top of a thick layer of ice saw penetrates the ice crossing it, other men join him as the all sing a song.

ICEMEN

Born of cold and winter air,  
>and mountain air combining.<br>This icy force both foul and fair,  
>has a frozen heart worth mining.<br>So cut through the heart,cold and clear, strike for love and strike for fear.  
>See the beauty sharp and sheer...<p>

*A small boy with blond hair appears sitting in a small sleigh taking a bite out of a carrot. He gives a bite to his following reindeer, one of the icemen behind him ruffles his hair. The boy smiles as he sees the older men still singing and cutting ice.

ICEMEN

Split the ice apart, and break the frozen heart.(Grunts of men pulling ice)

Watch your step, let it go.(Grunts of men pulling ice)Watch you step, let it go.

Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold.  
>Ice has a magic, can't be controlled.<br>Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men.

*Twilight leaves leaving the men in sheer darkness as they continues their work.

ICEMEN

Born of cold and winter air,  
>and mountain air combining.<br>This icy force both foul and fair,  
>has a frozen heart worth mining.<br>So cut through the heart,cold and clear, strike for love and strike for fear. There's beauty and there's danger here. Split the ice apart. Beware the frozen heart.

*As the last lines of the song are heard one of the men signals the boy that its time to head back. The boy readies his reindeer and they start back to town.

*Now is dark outside and we found ourselves in a wooden cabin. The door suddenly opens to reveal the boy only this time he's alone, with a look of excitement on his face.

GRANDMA

Kristoff be careful, and don't go to far.

KRISTOFF

Yes grandma.

*Kristoff runs out the porch and into the woods as light snow starts to fall around him. He runs and runs until he finds himself alone in a the dark forest. Kristoff doesn't seem concern about it since he's entertained by the snow. He follows it until he slips on a layer of ice in the floor.

KRISTOFF

Ice?

*He follows the trail and soon comes across a girl with blond nearly white hair. Her hands shoot to the sky and snow falls. Kristoff walks near.

KRISTOFF

Snow?(he says close to the girl)

*The girl spins around startled by it. her face is one of shock and horror.

KRISTOFF

Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. What's your name?

*The girl stutters but her voice is clear.

Elsa

It's Elsa.

KRISTOFF

Can you do that snow trick again?

*Elsa moves her fingers and snow falls from them as Kristoff looks astonished.

*Kristoff looks at the girl but notices she is still not really moving.

KRISTOFF

What's wrong?

ELSA

I'm not supposed to?

KRISTOFF

Don't worry I wont tell if you don't want me too.

ELSA

Don't tell.

*Kristoff nods. He looks around and sees piles of snow surrounding them. a wicked grin appears on his face.

KRISTOFF

Do you wanna build a snowman?

*Elsa starts smiling. Together they start building it.

*They play and laugh until from way behind a voice is heard.

GRANDMA

Kristoff time to come inside!

KRISTOFF

Awwww! I wanna play some more.

ELSA

But if you don't they will be worried.

KRISTOFF

Not fair.

ELSA

Tell you what, I'll be here tomorrow so we can play some more.

KRISTOFF

Promise?

ELSA

Promise.

*Time passed and Kristoff and Elsa became friends. not that young anymore, Kristoff goes to their playing spot (the same one where he met Elsa. Elsa is there but her hands are on her ears and she rocks back and forward. her head shakes from time to time and she mutters things that he can't understand.

KRISTOFF

Elsa?

*Elsa keeps on without hearing him. Kristoff walks a bit further and asked again with the same response only now he can hear what Elsa is muttering.

ELSA

Your future is bleak, your kingdom will splinter, your land shall be cursed with eternal winter. With blast of cold will come dark art and a ruler with a frozen heart. Then all will perish in snow and ice with the tyrant ruler at its high.

KRISTOFF

What...

*Elsa startled by the voice (and unable to control her magic) stands. the ice surrounding her engulfs her then blasts in every direction. one of the shards impales Kristoff in the head leaving him unconscious.

*Elsa turns around and sees Kristoff. His eye seems covered with snowflakes. Elsa rushes to Kristoff side and starts crying. A near by iceman hears her and runs in her direction.

*When he arrives he finds the place covered in snow with Kristoff in Elsa's hands. it wasn't winter yet.

ICEMAN

Help! The ice witch has Kristoff!

*Elsa freezes as soon as she hears this and lets go of Kristoff. His head fall on a cushion of snow. Elsa stands and without turning she walks away. tiny snowflakes surround her body. after covering her they disappear leaving only the empty air.

*Icemen rush to Kristoff's help. only his grandmother took him inside the cabin and made a special drink for him.

ICEMAN

Will that work?

GRANDMA

*Only time will tell, the curse of the snow witch is quite powerful even with this broth Kristoff may once again remember the snow witch but lets hope that he never has to suffer from this again.

*Elsa steps into her father's study. The king sees his daughter and her face.

KING

Elsa?

ELSA

I don't wanna hurt anyone.

KING

That's why we always keep you here, so you can be safe.

ELSA

There has to be another way.

*The king confused took out a pair of gloves and gave them to his daughter.

KING

This shall conceal your power and make you an ordinary girl.

. ?docid=40505369

Conceal, don't feel.

*Elsa puts on the first glove and touches a surface. seeing that nothing happened she puts on the second one and touches the surface again.

KING

What happened?

ELSA

I don't wanna build snowmans anymore

*Elsa brakes into sobs. Seeing this the king wraps his daughter in his arms.

*The camera moves back showing the castle. As it does this the first snowflakes start falling (Vuelie starts playing, and title screen appears).

**As it can be read I'm sticking to the movie i will move from time to time but I'll try to be as faithful to both (the story and movie) as I can. If stumbled upon review or whatever. **


	2. Chapter 2

Its the princess coronation. Arendelle fills with a lively mood and colors.

Kristoff (now old) breaths in relieve as his ice delivery is swiftly taken to the castle. a servant tells Kristoff about the fine ice but he really isn't listening to it. The servant decides to take Kristoff on a tour of the castle while still the ice unloads.

SERVANT

As you can see we have everything to detail for the princess coronation today.

KRISTOFF

i see that, but the place is a little gloomy don't you think?

SERVANT

The castle has been closed for the princess protection since she was little.

*Kristoff nodded as he continued the tour.

*Elsa stood in what used to be her father's study. The years had made her strong and emotionless to some extent. Her posture shows her cruelty and her eyes show her fears.

*She sees the unloading of ice to the kitchen for today's coronation. Behind her stood a portrait of her parents with a dark frame indicating their dead.

SERVANT

Princess Elsa make sure you're ready for the coronation.

*The servants footsteps leaving where heard. Elsa turned back to the window where she sees a familiar looking guy leaving the castle.

ELSA

Kristoff?

*At the mention of his name Kristoff turns around and looks to the study. Not seeing anyone he turns back to a servant.

*Elsa touches the glass window and presses her lips firmly. Her face falls and her posture is lost.

ELSA

Don't let him in.  
>Don't let him see.<p>

*Kristoff nods at something the servant said. They take his reindeer and sleigh away then he starts towards the castle.

*Elsa's breathing hardens as she tries to keep her cool.

ELSA

be the good girl you always...have to be.

*the palace doors close and Elsa looses against herself.

ELSA

conceal...don't feel...

*she makes her way to her father's portrait.

ELSA

Put on a show...make one wrong move and everyone will know...but its only for today.(as she sings this part her eyes turn as cold as ice her skin tinkles with tiny ice shards placed on her skin)i wont suffer through the wait.

*Elsa walks out the study determinate her face hiding any suffering she had before.

ELSA

Tell the guards to open up the gates.

*The guards scurried to obey the queens order while she talks in a low voice with determination.

ELSA

Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be.

Elsa opens up the balcony and steps outside looking as her subjects enter into the palace patio.

ELSA

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. It at will end tomorrow, let it end okay. And after that no one else will stay.

*After the coronation Elsa is presented to the guest of the palace. the couple that was currently in front of her bowed and took their leave. the next man in the file stood in front of the queen and bowed, the two bodyguards behind him did it also.

DUKE OF WESELTON

Your majesty, as your closest partner in trade i would like to offer you your first dance as queen.

*Elsa looked him with disgust.

ELSA

Sorry but I don't dance.

*Right at that moment the servant came back with Kristoff in tow. Elsa wavered for a second before regaining her composure.

SERVANT

Majesty, the ice master Kristoff

*Kristoff bows to the queen politely.

KRISTOFF

Your majesty.

*Elsa curtsied back. Kristoff and the servant leave after this. Elsa walks back to her throne and takes a seat. A servant from the other side of the ballroom speaks aloud.

Servant

Honored guests we welcome you tonight for the coronation of our new ruler, Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

*People applaud.

SERVANT

Now a little presentation prepared by the children of the village.

*The servant steps aside and a choir of children is in the background. they all have smiles and bow towards the queen.

CHOIR

Winter's gone and Spring is springing  
>Shines the sun with warmth of old<br>Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing  
>We're done with being cold<br>(with "dong, ding-dong" repeated under)  
>Flowers a-bloom with odors pleasant,<br>All of Arendelle is glad!  
>Mother Earth, we thank you for the presents!<br>Spring's good and Winter's bad.  
>(in 4-part round)<br>Winter's gone and Spring is springing,  
>Shines the sun with warmth of old.<br>Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing!  
>We're done with being cold.<p>

*In the throne Elsa tenses. her eyes looks at the kids as they reach the part of the song that foretells a warning.

CHOIR

Your future is bleak, your kingdom will splinter, your land shall be cursed with eternal winter. With blast of cold will come dark art and a ruler with a frozen heart. Then all will perish in snow and ice with the tyrant ruler at its high.

*Elsa shakes lightly in her throne. a servant comes over but she stops him by raising her hand. The Duke of Weselton notices the Queen's reactions and looks at her suspiciously. Meanwhile Kristoff stares at the choir confused, suddenly he places a hand on his head and closes his eyes.

CHOIR

But Frozen starvation is not today's fate!  
>For the lovely princess becomes our queen.<br>Long Live Queen Elsa.

*The choir of kids bows to the tense Elsa. She smiles a little back at them. Kristoff suddenly lets go of his head and turns to the throne. His eyes caught Elsa as if suddenly recognizing her. His steps never stop until he reaches the wide eyes of the queen.

KRISTOFF

Elsa?

*Elsa's eyes grow wider guards suddenly appear with arms ready to keep Kristoff away from the queen. Elsa stands from the throne and orders everyone to leave the room. the guards push Kristoff back as they did the motion however Kristoff moves under the spears and manages to take Elsa's hand.

KRISTOFF

Why do you seem so familiar?

*Elsa pulls her hand back but is unable to leave Kristoff's grip. The guards afraid to harm the queen stare as she is harassed.

KRISTOFF

Tell me?!

ELSA

Stop

*Kristoff pulls again this time falling over with Elsa's glove in hand. The guards pick Kristoff by the shoulders and drag him outside. Elsa stands behind with her discovered hand that she hides under the other. when she sees he has her glove she rushed towards him in an attempt to get it back.

ELSA

Give me back my glove.

*But Kristoff cant understand her over the voices of the guards and the people around them. The crowd grows heavy in front of Elsa, blocking her path towards Kristoff. She extends her arm trying to reach but the guards already are at the door.

ELSA

No!

*A blast of ice hits the door leaving every one shocked. the eyes in the party all turn to Elsa who's petrified.

DUKE OF WESELTON

The Snow Witch! The one the legend states its true.

*Everyone gasps around her. Elsa looks around in desperation then looks back at the door. The guards are on the floor unconscious in the middle Kristoff looking at her as if he knew. Without a second thought she rushed into the door and outside.

*Kristoff jumps and runs behind Elsa. he still has her glove secured in his hand. once outside he sees the crowd as they all shake at hat they just seen, a trail of thin ice heads outside the palace, he follows it.

*Elsa stops at the edge of the mountain and turns back. She looks at Arendelle with exhaustion from her run. she covered her words she heard from the kids, the gasp, their menacing glaces still roamed around her head. When she took her hands away a wicked grin appeared.

ELSA

Your future is bleak,  
>your kingdom will splinter,<br>for your land shall be cursed with eternal winter, every one of you shall perish in snow and ice...

KRISTOFF

Elsa?

*Kristoff appeared looking amazed at Elsa.

KRISTOFF

Have we met before?

*Elsa took a step back. Her face shivered with nerves. Behind Kristoff a mob appeared frighting Elsa. Snow appeared around Elsa then fell leaving nothing behind.

*A crowd appeared minutes later none were as threatening as they appeared at first. Many asked for their queen or what happened.

DUKE OF WESELTON

Don't you understand. your queen is the snow witch of legend the one that will turn this land into...

*light snow starts to fall.

DUKE OF WESELTON

The queen has cursed this land. Arendelle is finished.

*Kristoff shook his head.

KRISTOFF

Who are you? and why do you seem so familiar?

*His heads moves towards the mountain top slowly but with determination.


End file.
